The present invention pertains to a foldable warning cone that is usable at any number of locations as a visible alert to passers-by. Frequently, warning cones are placed on roads to mark a change in traffic flow, such as the merging of lanes or the temporary closure of a lane, or to indicate construction in a lane or along side of a road. Warning cones are also used to indicate a closed or inaccessible section of a sidewalk or other walkway or to warn to pedestrians of a hazardous condition. Additionally, warning cones are also commonly used indoors, for example, to denote a closed area such as a restroom or to indicate a dangerous condition such as a slippery floor. Also, the warning cones can be used to cordon off a suspected or actual crime scene or a location where a fire or accident has occurred. It is advantageous for warning cones to be easily seen and readily moveable. Traditional warning cones are constructed out of plastic or rubber.